


Family Blood

by Brotherpengu



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brotherpengu/pseuds/Brotherpengu
Summary: Sett deals with some internal issues and gets guidance.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Family Blood

With the everyday tension growing in Ionia, few find days of respite and luxury. Noxians were knocking at their door every few days or so. One would always hear of a village or town being torn from Ionia’s beautiful lands. The Noxians cared not for the destruction they left in their wake, their only care was to conquer and reap the lands for their own. 

Navori, a town where a crime lord is at the center. Anyone who dared challenge his word, would find their teeth on the ground. His reputation introduced him to anyone entering the town for the first time. Though there are some who think he is just some bastard child who is throwing a tantrum. In the crowds there were many hooded and cloaked citizens. Two whisper to each other as they keep their heads low, “I swear I saw her come this way…” 

“I cannot believe she slipped from under your nose!” The woman cried. 

“I swear she looked like you! She had all your features!” Her companion argued. 

While the two spoke and scurried through the crowd, there was a copy of the woman traveling in the opposite direction heading to a very dangerous part of town. 

In the pits, roaring and cheering can be heard coming from the stands. Skin on skin, bone on bone, thundering bodies hitting the floor as people fought for their glory or their lives. But under the pits there is a hideout one that was home to the infamous crime lord, Sett. The large half Vastayian wolverine like man slouched on his throne. A body dropped in front of him as the man whimpered and groaned. 

“You took from me something, and you have yet to pay it back. As per our agreement, you will work in the pits.” Sett gruffed staring down at the insect before him. He could almost taste the fear emanating from the lowlife.

“Take him away, his damn whimpering is giving me a headache.” He waved the man off as one of his subordinates gripped the man’s neck and dragged him out of the room. Sighing to himself, Sett looked over to his right hand, “Is that the last one? I need a break. It’s another one of those days.”

The woman nodded and put down the list in her hands, “Yes boss, that was the last one.”

With a groan the dark red headed man stood from his throne and walked out of the room with his hands deep in his pockets. He slowly paced through the hallways his head lost in thought. He sat on a bench and groaned with his head in his hands. 

“Same shit everyday. These Noxian fucks think they can run into my territory and try to take from me. You’d think with the few I send home packing with bruises and broken bones would tell their friends to keep away.” He huffed as he stared down at his feet, “And I keep getting reminded of the bad blood I have. Anytime I look at one of their faces.”

He would see feet approach him, “You sound like you need someone to talk to…” His eyes looked up to see a noxian woman in a cloak. As if a switch flipped in him, he stood up and swung his fists at the woman. 

“Fucking Noxian bitch how did you get in here?!” He growled.

The woman backed away and quickly her form changed into something more, her. The chameleon like girl looked over at him with her hands up, “W-wait, Neeko is not Noxian! She is just Vastayian! Well not really more Vastayashai'rei. But I am not a stinky Noxian!”

Sett’s demeanor completely changed from attack, to confusion. “Vataya-what? Sorry I am not really too intuned with my Vastayian side, though I should be. Question stands at how did you get here? And how did you do that?” 

Neeko transformed herself to look like Sett and giggled, “It’s magic! Neeko and her people can copy peoples Shoma! Oh that is another word you might not know… Um peoples auras I guess? Oh and Vastayashai'rei is what you might call the first of the Vastayians! My people are direct descendants!”

Sett looked at his mirror copy and tilted his head. “Wow, you really do look exactly like me… Even got my scar right. Huh, I needa shave a little… Wait do you copy everything?” He looks up and down his mirror. 

“What do you mean?” Neeko turned back into herself and looked up at the man.

“Well do you have… Actually nevermind. Also, no I don’t need to talk to anyone!” He growled.

Neeko sat down on the bench and smiled, “Its okay! We are like family! You can tell big sister Neeko all your problems and I can help in my own Neeko way!”

He raised a brow looking at her then shook his head, “We are not ‘family’ my only family is my ma who I love with all my heart.” 

“Not true! We are family! We share the same blood! Although your blood might have a lot more peoples in it. And aren’t these other people in this home your family?” 

Sett took a step back and let out an exaggerated groan, “I mean, yea I guess? But calling me family is not a good thing. I am a damn Noxian bastard child who has the best and prettiest mom in the world.” 

Neeko’s ears perked up, “Pretty mom?! Neeko wanna see! Not as pretty as my Nidalee though!” 

Sett’s eyes narrowed as he looked at the chameleon, “No because you might turn into her. And that would be weird for me.”

“Sorry Neeko got off topic. But you are more than just that! Neeko can tell by your Shoma that you care deeply for mama! You may have bad things in your blood but that shouldn’t mean you are bad! You are you! You can be Vastayian, or Noxian, or even just Ionian if you want! You yourself defines you, not your blood! My tribe is my family, but Nidalee is also family! She helped Neeko when she was in trouble and Neeko is very happy for it!” 

Neeko hopped up and poked at the man’s chest, “Hating yourself just makes you wanna punch things! And if you are too busy hating yourself, where will your love for mama come from!” 

Sett looks at the girl in awe as she may talk funny but she is spitting out some major truth. Soon his right hand comes walking in with two cloaked Noxians being dragged by their collars, “Boss I found these two snooping around and- wait who is she and how did she get here?”

The two Noxians pointed at Neeko, “There she is!”

Neeko ran behind Sett and hid, “Those two tried to capture Neeko. She ran from them both. That is how Neeko got here.”

Sett’s eyes threw fire at the two Noxians as he walked over to them. “Let me handle this.” His right hand dropped them both and walked off glaring over at Neeko. Neeko transformed into her and giggled at her, “Neeko thinks you are pretty…”

Cracking his knuckles he lifted one up by the scruff of his neck, “You Noxians never learn, Don’t Fuck With My People!” He reeled back and knocked out a few teeth from the man. He dropped his bloodied face on the floor and glared at the woman, “Get out of my town before I throw you both in the pits. I see either of your mugs again and I will do more than just take out a few teeth.”

The two screamed out and ran out while Neeko smiled and tapped Sett’s shoulder, “Is Neeko your people?”

Sett smirked a little and nodded, “Yes she is. Thanks. Your a funny little one. You ever need help around here, let me know.”

“Well, Neeko could use a nice place to stay for the night, maybe next door to the pretty lady?”


End file.
